


Friends Will Be Friends

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [19]
Category: Queen (Band), The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In a world where immortals and beings of legend walk among us, Freddie receives a second chance from an old friend.





	

_November 24, 1991_

"Freddie! Thank goodness I'm not too late."

Weakly, Freddie pushed himself up, smiling at the Indian-looking man who had entered through the window. "Hello, Arjuna."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arjuna gave Freddie a look that was a mix of concern, sadness, and being hurt. "Why didn't you tell me you were this sick?"

"The same reason I didn't say anything to anyone else," the singer replied. "I didn't want pity."

Arjuna sat down next to him. "Freddie, how long have we been friends?"

"Since you rescued me from that vetala flock when I was a boy," Freddie answered. "You taught me all about the Elders, the Immortals, and the rest of your world--not to mention, you introduced me to Hanuman and helped train me to use my aura."

"Yes, and speaking of Hanuman..." Arjuna reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "He gave me this when he heard I was coming to see you."

Freddie's eyes widened. "Is that...?"

"One of Xi Wangmu's peaches," Arjuna confirmed with a small smile. "I know you're not afraid--I can see the acceptance in your eyes." He placed a hand on Freddie's shoulder. "But what kind of friend would I be if I could save you, and didn't try?"


End file.
